1. Field of the Invention:
The invention resides in the field of lighting fixtures and more particularly relates to elongated fluorescent type structures.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
A number of novel devices for supporting fluorescent type light tubes exist in the prior art. Among these are U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,949,709, Coy; 2,288,941, Curtis; 2,291,490 and 2,291,491, Naysmith; and 2,682,644, D'Esopo.
None of these nor any other devices known to the inventor disclose the combination of the improved features which constitute the device described herein. Specifically, the fixture which is the subject of the application is adapted to function both as a support for the components of a fluorescent lighting system and to act as a conduit consisting of a plurality of isolated channels for the routing of cables within an installation. The structure disclosed herein provides for a continuous linking of a number of such fixtures as is required by building layout through the use of appropriate tees, elbows, crosses and bends and thus allows auxiliary electrical devices requiring cable connections to be located anywhere within the system without the need for alternative wiring paths. For example, the isolated channels may carry power cables for the lamps themselves, power cables for low voltage security lighting, telephone cables, computer cables, cables for fire detectors, and any other devices which might be located in a modern office or industrial plant.
The purposes of the invention are realized by the provisions of a unique mechanical structure consisting of relatively few interlocking sheet components which are easily assembled on site and thus may be transported in quantities of like units resulting in a substantial savings in space and cost to the user.